


Cheaters

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth has some suspicions.





	Cheaters

“Are you cheating on me, (Y/N)?” You nearly choke on your soda, covering your mouth in an attempt to hide your laughter at his question; he must hear a hint of it on his end of the phone, “Come on, I can hear a man in the background.”

While it would amuse you to make him wonder, you clear your throat and confess, “A very close friend of mine, Bobby, is over; but I assure you that you have nothing to worry about.”

“You know nothing about men sometimes…they’ll play you.”

“Honey, he’s more interested in your happy trail than he’ll ever be in my goodies.” You wave your friend’s laughter down as Seth’s end of the line goes silent, “Babe, you there?”

“Um…yeah…tell Bobby I said hi.”


End file.
